Prior art apparatuses for wireless information transfer are, without exception, provided with antennas which are protracted a considerable distance outside the apparatus proper. Developments are now moving steadily in a direction towards the apparatuses' being provided with smaller antennas, and even antennas which are disposed on the circuit card of the apparatus. A new practical application where this has become particularly topical is the new standard “Bluetooth” for wireless transfer between, for example mobile telephones and computers.
In general, the antenna is connected to electronics which are mounted on a circuit card. In such instance, the electronics adapt the incoming signal to the remaining electronics. The antenna is generally mounted on the circuit card and, thereby, takes up quite a considerable amount of space on it. It happens that the antenna is mounted a few millimetres from the circuit card, but the distance between the circuit card and the antenna is then so slight that it is difficult or impossible to mount components on the area of the circuit card which is overlapped by the antenna.
At the same time, developments are moving towards electronic apparatuses' becoming steadily smaller and lighter, while being provided with an increasing number of functions and finesses. This greatly contributes in a shortage of space in the electronic apparatuses, not least on the circuit cards. Moreover, small dimensions of the components entails that the assembly, which cannot be fully automated, is becoming increasingly difficult.
Problem Structure
The present invention has for its object to realise an antenna which takes up a minimum surface area on the circuit card and, at the same time, is simple to mount in place.
Solution
The object forming the basis of the present invention will be attained if the antenna device intimated by way of introduction is given the characterising features that a portion of the radiating element is surrounded by a piece of a configurationally stable, non-conducting material such as plastic, and that this plastic piece is disposed for mounting of the antenna in the inside of the casing.